Beginner's Guide
If you have questions or get stuck in-game, contact our friendly 24/7 Game Masters. You can whisper them by typing "@name" followed by your message in the Chat Window (press the Enter key). If it is an account or billing issue, please send in a ticket instead. Movement You can use the W, A, S, and D keys to move your character around. Pressing the space bar once will make your character jump, pressing it twice quickly will do a double-jump. You can also control your character by left-clicking the ground with your mouse or holding the left-click down. Click on the region map (m) , or mini-map, to auto-run to that location. Change your camera view by holding down the right mouse button and dragging around your character. The arrow keys will also change the angle of your camera. Scroll the mouse wheel to zoom in or out. Reset your view by clicking the mouse wheel-button or pressing "e". You may notice your character tripping over if you run or walk for some time. At 1st Grade (what you start out with), the tripping will happen every 500 seconds of continuous movement. The duration between tripping increases by 500 seconds for each grade you gain. Interaction Most interactions with objects, creatures, and non-player characters (NPC) in the world can be done by double-clicking them. Depending on the target, your character will automatically do certain actions such as attack or talk to it. Left-clicking a target once makes you select it. Picking up items on the ground can also be done with a single left-click. Using an item or skill from your Inventory, Skill Window, or Shortcut Bar can be done with a right-click. For other players, you can do more by using the Character Menu. When you right-mouse click on another player, or click the "M" under their character image when they are selected, a Character Menu will appear. A limited menu will show if the other player is from a different school. Here's a list of the most common menu options for someone of the same school: View Information - Views all equipped items and general stats a player has. If they have this disabled in their Game options setting, you won't be able to view them. Party Request - Ask another player to join your party. This will form a new party if you don't have one yet. Trade Request - Opens a trade window to trade items and/or Mars. Whisper - You can whisper to them in your Chat window without having to type their name first. Friend Request - Adds the player to your Friend list. Block - Blocks the player's chat and whispers from showing up on your screen. Game Masters can not be blocked. Trace - Your character will automatically run after the other player's character. Competition Request - Request another player to have a Duel with you. Club Invitation - If you're the leader of a club, you can invite the player to it. Make Bond - Ask to establish Senior Junior Bond with the target player. Follow Twitter - Allows you to subscribe to the player's Twitter account. Only works if both you and the other player have already set up twitter to link with Remnant Knights. Add Facebook Friend - Sends a friend request to another player's Facebook profile. Only works if both you and the other player have already set up facebook to link with Remnant Knights. You can also bring up a smaller Character Menu by right-clicking a name in the chat window. Leveling Up To level up your character, and get stronger with access to more skills, you will need to fill up the Experience Bar that shows at the very bottom of the game screen. Every time it fills to 100%, your character gains a level and 5 Skill Points. Skill Points are used to learn new Skills or to level them up. To get experience points to fill the bar, you can do quests, kill Mobs, or participate in Marble Battle. Generally, the fastest way to level up is to do quests. You can find available quests at NPCs whenever they have a blue exclamation mark above them. Some level specific quests will auto-start once you reach the required level and will appear in your Quest Helper. You can also check how much experience a quest will give by opening the Quest Window(q) and looking at the EXP field of the quest reward section. Gaining experience by killing Mobs is also a quick way to level up. The closer a mob's level is in comparison to yours, the more experience it will give when you kill it. You can check the Mob section to read about the different types of mobs and how to identify them. Participating in Marble Battle until the end will give you a set amount of experience, win or lose, depending on your level bracket. If you're bored of doing quests or killing mobs, this is a good way to past the time while still gaining experience. Note that it is possible to lose a small percentage of your experience if you die from being killed by a Mob. So be careful not to die too frequently! You can also use Revival Marbles (can be purchased in the Premium Shopunder Consumables) to keep from losing experience and Mar when you die. Some of the important milestones you'll experience: Any level: Ability to make Friends. Level 2: Quest for a temporary hover board mount Level 5: Access to the pilots for quick travel. Level 10: Become 2nd Grade (choose your class), create your Student ID, be able to create a Club, access to Marble battle, ability to make a dorm room and character bank. Level 15: Quest for a permanent hover board mount and a pet. Level 25: Quest to acquire a PK Flag to enable world PvP Level 30: 3rd Grade promotion. Level 40: 4th Grade promotion. Level 50: 5th Grade promotion. Level 60: Current level cap. Access to Arena Battle and end-game content. Combat There are two ways to deal damage: with normal attacks and offensive Class skills. Normal attacks do not cost mana points (the blue bar on your Character Bar) while Class skills do. When you point at a target and your cursor turns into a hammer, it means that target can be attacked. Double-clicking that target will have your character attack it with the normal attack. You can also use the normal attack skill, which by default is the first skill on your Short Cut Bar, by clicking once on a target to select it then pressing "1" (or whichever number the skill is on) to attack. You can deal more damage by using Class skills. Each Class has their own set of unique skills, with some shared skills within the Circles. Depending on the skill, you can attack more than one target with higher damage and even inflict additional effects. Left-click once to select your target then either press the number keys assigned to the skill you want, or right click the skill's icon. When you start out, two offensive Class skills will be available in the number 2 and 3 slot. Assign skills to the shortcut bar by opening your Skill window (k), clicking once on the desired skill and then clicking on an empty slot on the shortcut bar. If the skill icon is grayed out, it can not be used. The most common causes of an attack skill being grayed out is lack of mana points, not having the correct Class weapon equipped, being too far from the target, or not having a target you can attack selected. To deselect a target, you can press the "Esc" key. Alternately, click once on any other target, or use the "tab" key (or Target skill) to auto-select the next nearest enemy you are facing. The "tab" selection will also work on nearby enemy players wherever PvP is active. Most targets you can attack will be either Mobs(creatures that are called Skalari in the game) or other players. Defeating Mobs will yield experience, money, special gems, and occasionally items. Defeating players will give you various rewards depending on the situation. Read the PvP Guide section for details. When attacking, the damage you are dealing will show up in orange (critical hits will be in red), while damage you are receiving will show in blue with a minus. Critical hits from an attacker will show in purple. TIPS - You can keep track of other players' health and mana points by toggling the mini-HP and MP bars with the "v" key. - The higher your target's level, the harder to hit them. It is nearly impossible to hit anything 10 levels above you. - When you hit something, you gather green Tension orbs. Keep an eye on the Tension Bar to take advantage of using Tension skills when a whole tension orb is available. The two Tension Skills you can use are Tension Recovery and Tension Explosion (skills 8 and 9 on your Skill Bar by default). The recovery skill will recover a pe rcentage of your HP and MP. The explosion skill will damage enemies for 200% of your current damage. If your character is hurt, one way you can recover your HP without using an item is by sitting down. Sitting down will slowly recover both your HP and MP. Sit down on the ground anywhere by using the skill in slot 0 by default. A faster way is by sitting on chairs, benches, stools, etc. Point your cursor to a chair or bench and if it lights up it can be sat on. Click on it once to sit, click again elsewhere to move off. If your character gets attacked and receive damage, they will stand up and no longer heal. Choosing a Class Once you reach level 10, you will be able to choose your specialized Class. This will unlock a whole new page in your Skill window (s) with all the new skills of the Class you've chosen. When you first created your character, you may have already chosen a specific Class (e.g. Priest or Striker), but until you actually finish the Class selection quest, you have the chance to chose the other Class within the Circle. The two different types of weapons and Circle skills were provided at the start so you can try either one out. A quest from your Headmaster will appear once you reach level 10. After talking to him, you will receive a jumping test with a short quiz afterwards. Complete the test and talk to the Headmaster again. A window will pop-up to choose your Class (shown right). Select the one you want, choose carefully this can not be undone! After confirming, you are now promoted to 2nd Grade and are a member of that Class. Open your Inventory Window (i), there will be an Oblivion Potion (shown left) which will return all the Skill Points you have already used. This way you won't have wasted skill points on the Circle skills. Use it quick as it will expire soon! Now open your Skill Window (s), there will be a new tab with the name of the Class you chose. Click the "+" sign on the top right skill to enable the rest of the Class' skills. You can now learn and level up your Class skills. If you ever wish to choose different skills, you can find Oblivion Potions in the Premium Shop. See also: The basics and Kari epic guide Category:Information